


Cattive abitudini

by Bluemask



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemask/pseuds/Bluemask
Summary: Jace non ha mai fumato: non voglio essere come mio padre, diceva, storcendo il naso nel vedere qualcuno che si accendeva una sigaretta.E ora c’è una sigaretta spenta nella loro camera da letto, sul comodino dalla parte di Jace.L’acqua della doccia è aperta, nella stanza accanto, e Clary prende la sigaretta tra due dita.La guarda da vicino, c’è l’ombra di un rossetto scuro da un lato.Clary sorride. È un bel rossetto.





	Cattive abitudini

 

 

C’è una sigaretta sul comodino di Jace.

Sembra essere stata messa apposta in quel punto per guardare Clary di traverso, come se fosse arrabbiata con lei. Il che è divertente, perché è Clary quella che dovrebbe essere in collera.

Non con la sigaretta, però.

È divertente anche perché Jace non fuma, non ha mai fumato.

Mio padre è morto di cancro ai polmoni, le ha confidato una volta. Erano in macchina, nella macchina scura e ben tenuta di Alec, il fratello maggiore di Jace – pulita, se escludiamo i disegni accartocciati e i pennarelli alla rinfusa incastrati tra i sedili posteriori.

Alec dice che Max sta passando un’interessante fase artistica, aveva spiegato loro Izzy, la sorella di mezzo dei Lightwood, con una mano tra i capelli del figlio di Alec e Magnus; un sorriso allegro riposava sulle sue labbra tinte di rossetto scuro. Probabilmente Max vuole assomigliare di più alla zia Clary. È così, amore?

Clary aveva ricambiato il sorriso con orgoglio.

Mi dispiace, aveva detto, invece, quando Jace le ha parlato della morte del padre, mordendosi le labbra, un po’ a disagio per quel silenzio causato dalle parole del suo ragazzo.

Jace aveva scrollato le spalle, come se non fosse stato nulla di terribile. Mantenendo gli occhi grigi sulla strada, un gomito appoggiato alla portiera dal finestrino completamente abbassato e solo tre dita sul volante, aveva tirato verso l’alto un angolo della bocca. Se l’è cercata, è stato il suo verdetto. Fumava di continuo. Non voglio essere come lui e morire in un modo così misero.

Clary ha annuito, Jace ha accostato l’auto.

Jace non ha mai fumato: non voglio essere come lui, diceva, storcendo il naso nel vedere qualcuno che si accendeva una sigaretta.

E ora c’è una sigaretta spenta nella loro camera da letto, sul comodino dalla parte di Jace.

L’acqua della doccia è aperta, nella stanza accanto, e Clary prende la sigaretta tra due dita.

La guarda da vicino, c’è l’ombra di un rossetto scuro da un lato.

Clary sorride. È un bel rossetto.

Lascia cadere la sigaretta nel posacenere quando sente dei passi avvicinarsi.

«Clary, ciao. Già di ritorno?»

Clary non smette di sorridere, serafica, e Simon si strofina con forza il labbro inferiore mentre lei non lo guarda.

«Volevo fare una sorpresa a Jace. Eri con lui? Che stavate facendo?»

Lei si passa una mano tra i capelli, tirandoli via dalla fronte sudata; avverte distrattamente un fastidioso sudore freddo e appiccicoso su tutto il corpo.

«Nulla di che– sono solo passato un attimo per recuperare il rossetto di Izzy.» Simon estrae un tubicino argentato da una tasca dei jeans e lo stringe tra due dita. «L’ha dimenticato nel vostro bagno quando siamo venuti qui domenica scorsa.»

Clary annuisce, comprensiva. «Non ti trattengo, allora.» Si sporge per posare un bacio leggero sulla guancia del suo migliore amico e lui sorride, stringendole piano un fianco.

Percorrono insieme il corridoio che porta all'ingresso e, una volta arrivati, Clary gli apre la porta principale nelle vesti di un’ottima padrona di casa.

«Oh, Simon?» Lo ferma all’improvviso, quando lui ha già un piede fuori, afferrando un suo avambraccio. «Pensavo che avessi smesso di fumare.»

Il respiro di Simon si spezza e il suo volto sembra diventare più pallido del solito. «Giusto» mormora, come se si fosse ricordato improvvisamente di qualcosa, e infila una mano dietro la nuca con aria colpevole. «Sai com’è. Cattive abitudini.»

«Già.» Clary scrolla le spalle, come se non fosse nulla di terribile, e lascia andare la presa sull’amico. «Cattive abitudini.»

I due si sorridono ancora una volta, prima che Simon le volti le spalle per andarsene.

Il cancelletto di metallo emette un rumore sordo che fa sussultare Clary, rimasta aggrappata alla porta aperta, quando Simon se lo tira dietro una volta arrivato in strada.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho nulla contro Jace e, per carità, non ho nulla contro Clary. La Clace è la mia seconda ship preferita dello show!  
> Giuro.  
> (Chissà cosa avrei scritto se l'avessi odiata, allora. . .)  
> Comunque. Questa breve "storia" è uno sfogo deprimente uscito fuori dal nulla, non ho potuto farci niente, ve lo assicuro.  
> Quindi vi prego, mettete via quelle verdure andate a male, possiamo parlarne in modo civile...  
> ... No?
> 
> *fugge*


End file.
